The Journey
by Lily Gamgee
Summary: The hobbits are introduced with someone from the past on their journey to Mordor. Who is this person and what could they possibly do to aide the fellowship in their journey?Please R


Disclaimer: LOTR is not mine

The Tale of the Fellowship

By Lily Gamgee

Note: This is not a self insertion! I made up the character Lily and because I liked her character so much I decided to use name for my account . Self insertions are BAD! 

***********************

Small hands reached up over the edge of the tall bed. Green eyes peered at the bundle she held, blinking through blond curls. He looked up at the man standing beside him. The older hobbit smiled down at his son with tears streaming down his cheeks. The young hobbit turned his eyes back to the bed and the hobbit laying with the bundle in her arms. 

She turned her face to the lad, a weak smile crossing her features, "Come here, Sam. I want you to meet your new baby sister." 

Sam struggled to pull himself onto the bed, crawling silently to his mothers side. He glanced down to the baby in her arms, head tilting slightly to see the little face. Confusion leapt onto the four year olds face as he turned his eyes to the small crib in the corner of the room. "She looks like Marigold!"

His mother let out a small chuckle at her son's words, "Yes, she does. Her name is Lily, and as her big brother it is yours and your other brothers' job to watch out for her when me and your father are not around." Sam nodded, watching the tiny hobbit baby as she shifted her head and opened her pale green eyes. 

Sam's father silently walked to the other side of the bed , standing between it and a second wooden cradle. "Lets go Sam, your mother needs some rest. Here, I'll put Lily in her bed." He reached down and took the fragile bundle into his arms and turned to the cradle, gently placing her down on the soft blankets. 

Sam kissed his mother on the cheek, then scooted his way off the bed and onto the floor. His father walked to the door leading him out before shutting it.

A year had passed, and life was good for Samwise and his family. During the warm days of May, Sam spent most of his time with his mother and Lily in the garden. The baby hobbit had become more curious with her surroundings, reaching out for the bright colored blossoms that dipped lightly in the cool air. 

But it wasn't until one fateful day, that the garden did not shine with the giddy laughter of children. As Sam tended to the weeds in the garden, yanking them out with all his strength, Lily was learning to crawl. She had made it out of the kitchen, through the open back door and into the garden. The hobbit baby was still very small, the giant bloom of a bright pink rose almost the size of her curly haired head. Sam turned wide eyed, as a blur of sleek black feathers whirled down then disappeared into the blue sky.

Cries of a woman echoed in the young hobbit's ears as he stood silent in the garden, the colors beginning to melt together, blurring to a deep gray hue.

Sam woke in a start, beads of sweat falling down his cheeks. He let out a shaky breath before glancing around through the darkness of the woods. His master lay undisturbed by his waking, sleeping peacefully under the large tree. The blond held his face in his hands, slowly running shaky fingers through the damp curls. Thirty-four years had passed since that terrible day. Depression took hold of his mother, keeping her silent and drawn away from her family. Many years had gone by before she was able to interact again. A soft stirring beside him pulled Sam out of his memories, his dark eyes turning to Frodo.

The older hobbit lad brought the back of his hand to his eyes, rubbing then gently then turning to look upon Sam. "Sam, is anything wrong?" 

Sam lightly shook his head, blond curls brushing across his forehead, "Just thinking'…"

"About what?" Frodo sat up, gently leaning against the wooden rails of the raft.

"N-nothing." Sam stuttered slightly, his thoughts edging back to those terrible days. He could still hear the frantic screams of his mother as she watched the raven winged creature carry off her baby. The shock in her face that lingered there for many years was still very clear in his mind. 

Sam jumped slightly as a warm hand fell upon his shoulder. The kind face of Frodo stared back at him. "Get some rest, Sam. It's still a long while till we reach Bree." The hobbit lad gave his master a hesitant nod, silently laid back down on his blankets, his master returning to his spot. Sleep came easily and soon he was deep in the darkness of slumber.

The streets of Bree were bustling with life, with drunkards wobbling about, the strong sent of ale on their breath. The rain was pouring down in sheets of cold, fat drops, drenching them as the hobbits ran through deep puddles. Frodo quickly pointed out the swaying sign adorned with a beautifully carved horse and they hurried inside. 

Pippin ran his hand through his damp hair, shaking out the water as it dropped to curls that clung to his skin. He glanced around at his large surroundings, watching curiously as tall figures walked about, mugs of ale held loosely in their hands. He turned his attention back to Frodo as he heard that Gandalf had not made it to the inn. He wasn't completely sure of their situation, but the fact that the wizard had not made it to such and important meeting. 

The four travelers were led to a small table and given some food and drink. They were completely oblivious to the troubles that lay head of them as they ate and drank, waiting for Gandalf to step through the large wooden door. It wasn't until they found out the power of the ring, that they feared the worst.

The night guard sat across from the small fire that burned, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. It was coming near midnight when the hollow sounds of hoof beats on wet ground were heard approaching the tall, wooden gate of Bree. He stood, peering out the door as he heard the beats stop and a soft thud as something hit the ground. The dark figure clasped the handle of his lantern and quickly made his way to the door, pulling open the small window and peering out across the dark road. He could see no signs of a horse, but he could see in the blur of the pouring rain, a huddled mass, draped in a dark cloak. The watchman pulled open the door and stepped cautiously out, drawing the lantern up and over the form. Crouching down, he pulled back the hood with a large, rough hand and starred in wonder as he took in the face.

Sam hurried up the steps in a mad rush, flinging open the door with Pippin and Merry on his heals. He glared at the tall man standing with his sword poised for attack, then slowly drawing back. Frodo stood in the far side of the room, his features glowing in the light of the fire. 

Sam turned his eyes to Frodo who seemed to tell him that everything was ok and not to worry. The tall, dark haired man gave a quick nod, then turned to Frodo, "We must leave. You are not safe here anymore." With that said, he scooped up a small pack and headed passed the door and onto the steps leading down to the bar. Sam and the others followed close after him.

As they neared the entrance, the door flew open, and a sopping wet figure entered, holding a mud-covered bundle. His eyes roamed the crowd of drunkards until he came upon the faces of the hobbits. The room was silent for a good time before the intoxicated men went back to their drinking. The drenched man stepped forward, breathing a bit heavily as if he had run a great distance. 

"Pardon me good sirs but I thinks you should have a look at this." He motioned to the motionless bundle he carried.

The hobbits turned to the man known as Strider as if asking if it were alright. The ranger nodded, eyeing the gate guard carefully before speaking. "We must head to the inn across the way, you may follow and speak there." The guard nodded his consent and the group swiftly left the prancing pony.

The heat of the roaring fire was soothing to the guards chilled bones as they stood in the front hall of the inn. He watched as the four hobbits turned their attention to the bundle he carried and his eyes fell to it. Slowly he lowered himself to their height , so to let them see the contents. 

Frodo stepped cautiously forward, peering down at the bundle as the guard shifted it and pulled back the hood. The hobbit lad stared in surprise at the face that gleams with rain water at him. The others stepped forward, each taking their turn to look surprised.

"Who is she?" Merry asked after a long pause. He had not seen her in the shire before, and he would have remembered a face like that from anywhere.

"I haven't the foggiest. I found the poor thing on the road outside Bree." 

Strider stepped forward, towering over the four hobbits. "We should take her upstairs and into warmer clothes before she falls ill, follow me." The raven haired ranger led the group up a flight of stairs and to a large, one bed room. 

The guard quickly removed the cloak that wrapped around her freezing form as Strider pulled a few extra linens from a small chest, laying them on the floor. The tall guard laid the young hobbit girl on the dry cloth, then stood to speak. "I must return to my post, thank you for you assistance young sirs." And with that said, he quickly left the room.

Strider moved to the window and watched as the dark figure moved back towards the gate of Bree, then turned back to the hobbits who had started searching through a pack for some dry clothes. Sam had left the room in to draw a warm bath, Merry and Pippin pulling out an assortment of shirts and breeches from Sam's pack, and Frodo was busy building a fire to dry the young hobbits clothes. Soon after this, the three hobbit lads carefully began to remove the damp clothing from her body, their faces a bright crimson, but their worry for the lass's health letting them continue. Sam soon returned, the bath drawn and the girl wrapped in the warm sheets.

They stood around her looking at each other. "Now… who is going to wash her up?" Sharp coughs filled the silent room as they looked to one another.

"I think Sam should do it." Merry spoke up.

"Me?!" Sam turned his gaze to Merry, shocked and a bit embarrassed.

"Good idea!" Pippin spoke in turn. And before Sam could protest, the two hobbits had lifted the girl and gently placed her in the gardeners arms and pushed him towards the door.

Tbc…

I really hope you like it so far. Im going to try really hard to get the next chapter up ::isn't the most gifted writer:: please R&R thanks for reading! 


End file.
